Colin Arian
" I am a nice guy.......You just wait and see beautiful " Colin to Malia during their brief encounter. Colin Arian '''is a young human male, who leaves from beacon hills after the constant murders and eventually returns only to plan on leaving. History Colin Arian is a mysterious young man who arrives in Beacon Hill, he joins all of Scott's classes immediately befriending him. Colin was attacked by a mysterious wolf and nearly bit but Allison intervenes and saves him, he than " Thanks " her and takes her out for dinner. He leaves and ends up becoming enemies with Allison. The next day, Isaac attacks him but Colin uses amazing moves and breaks his arms but with " NO " supernatural powers. Colin was also seen running away from hunters but it was confirmed he was human when he was cut and did not heal. Physical Appearance Colin Arian is described as good-looking, having the features of a Roman statue, with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair which grew out during his time at his cabin, and a small scar on the corner of his lip from trying to eat a stapler when he was two years old. He says that he looks nothing like his father, which assumes that he looks more like his mother. He is very tall being one inch taller than Derek Hale, with an athletic build, having muscular and tanned arms. His tattoo has the picture of an Demon with swallowing a larger Demon. Allison noted that his eyes seemed to hold some deep sadness, much like her father's. His looks attract female attention, such as the instances with Lydia, and the girls from Beacon Hills. Personality Colin is a very serious young man with a moderate sense of humor. He also has a strong sense of honor and justice as shown by his great compassion. He greatly cares for people willing to risk his life to protect or help them. Though a natural leader, Colin can be plagued by doubt and criticizes himself whenever he makes an error. There are notable similarities between Colin and Scott such as: their strong senses of justice and fairness, their loyalty to their friends, and the fact that they're both natural leaders. When on the lacrosse team, Colin comments that he has never been surrounded by equals before, as most of the time people look up to him because he is a loner and popular without thought. Colin is also very accepting of others, since, unlike many others, he felt no contempt or prejudice towards Danny, even after finding out that he was homosexual. Jason even offered Danny his friendship and support, and encourages him to take a risk and come out. Abilities '''As far as any one in Beacon Hills know, Colin is human but posses great hand-to-hand combat and is shown to be very very very skilled, able to fight Isaac up close and break his arm, This concerned most of them. *'Hand to Hand Combat' *'Knife Combat'